


Over-Accessorized

by kimsquirtle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gen, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), eventually...?, soon..?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsquirtle/pseuds/kimsquirtle
Summary: !!!SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 FINALE!!!Since Chloe wore every single Miraculous in Miracle Queen, Marinette doesn't know how to return the Miraculous, and open the Miracle Box. Without the guidance of Master Fu, and his tablet of translated spells, she decided to wear every single one of them.The only problem is, she forgot that the other Miraculous wielders were in her class, and that they would definitely recognize their Miraculous in Camouflage Mode!





	Over-Accessorized

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to split up the one chapter. So this will probably have multiple chapters. And since I had an idea on how this story's plot might head, this will likely have plenty chapters for my idea of S4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Marinette struggling to open the Miracle Box. She comes up with a solution that leads to devastating consequences.

“You should take a break, Marinette! You still have school tomorrow!” Tikki exclaimed, concerned for the well-being of her owner. It was 22:30 (10:30 pm), and Marinette was still finishing her newest project.

“Why do you have a pink briefcase? What’s this for?”

Tikki phased through, only to feel fluffy, velvety cushions that padded the walls of the bag. It was a perfect place for a kwami to nap (and hide), but Tikki was quite pleased and contented with Marinette’s purse, so why did Marinette had to make a larger one?

“It would be suspicious to Maman and Papa for me to return home every akuma attack only to leave again, if I need to give out a Miraculous. And wouldn’t it be nice for you, Plagg, and the other kwamis to catch up while I do my school work?” replied the bluenette.

“It would be nice to catch up with some of the holders!” Tikki beamed, but then, her eyes narrowed. “Carrying multiple Miraculous are dangerous! You could get sick, Marinette. I won’t let that happen to you. I can’t let you sacrifice your health just for me, Plagg and the others to chat around while you get weak.”

“I can handle it Tikki, don’t worry. I won’t be transforming, anyways. Even so, if I need to be Ladybug, I’ll just renounce the other kwamis, I won’t be merging them.”

“There! It’s done! Now, I just need to figure out how to open the Miracle Box!”

* * *

“This is impossible!” Three hours passed, and after finishing the briefcase, Marinette immediately began to tinker with the box, still figuring out on how to open it.

“How am I supposed to open this box-egg-thing?!” Marinette groaned as she hit her head repeatedly against the end of her desk. She tried to open the stupid thing multiple times, only to fail again and again. “What should I do, Tikki?!”

“Maybe we should talk to Wayzz about this? He is Master Fu’s kwami after all. He might know something about this!”

Marinette hesitated, but eventually grabbed the bracelet and slipped it on, causing Wayzz to materialize. “How may I serve you, Master?”

“Just call me Marinette, Wayzz. I think I’m more of a student, than a Master right now,” mumbled Marinette. “I can’t even open the Miracle Box!”

“Do you know how to open this, Wayzz?” She asked, clutching the egg-shaped box to her chest.

“I’m afraid not, Mas- Marinette. All of the Miracle Boxes in the Temple were very similar to this, it is my first time to encounter a Ladybug Miracle Box.” the green kwami replied. “Did you search the Master’s tablet for any information about this?”

“His tablet?” questioned the new guardian. “There wasn’t any tablet at the carousel, and there was certainly no tablet at the locket he left me.”

“Then there is only one answer on where the tablet might be,” Wayzz responded with a grim expression. “It is in Hawkmoth’s hands.”

* * *

“I’M HERE! I’M NOT LATE! I’M NOT LATE!” Marinette screeched as she entered the classroom. She was clutching a pink briefcase in one hand (which contained all of the kwamis since she decided not to renounce them so that they can keep her company), panting and gasping for air. “I’M HERE!”

“Ugh, would you shut up and just go to your seat, Dupain-Cheng! You’re ten minutes early and your screaming makes my ears hurt!” Chloe yelled, crossing her arms once she heard the excuses being uttered by the bluenette. She was still in a bad mood after Ladybug took her Miraculous, and defeated by the superhero duo. Chloe looked up, only to raise an eyebrow at the atrocious pieces of jewelry that their class president wore to school. “Why are you wearing such tacky pieces of jewelry?”

Alya scowled at Chloe, who was not only treating her best friend badly (though she does agree that Marinette was wearing a lot of jewelry today) but was also the main reason that Hawkmoth and Mayura knows her secret identity.

“Hey, girl. Don’t mind Chloe, she’s still mad and bitter about what happened with Ladybug.” She said, before hugging her best friend. She ushered the stammering bluenette back to their seats and helped her with her stuff.

“You making fun of me, Rena Rouge?! For your information, Cesaire, I’m not bitter just because Ladybug chose Kagami over me. Ladybug’s a loser. She’s irrelevant. Utterly irrelevant!” Chloe responded, clearly fuming once she heard Alya. “I don’t even understand why Ladybug would pick _ people like you _ to have a Miraculous.”

Alya saw red and sneered. “FYI, Chloe, Ladybug was supposed to give me the Bee Miraculous, not you. You just happened to stumble upon it.”

Wanting nobody to be akumatized, Marinette decided to play dumb and act like she doesn’t know Alya’s identity. “Wait, you’re Rena Rouge?!”

Chloe hmph-ed, whilst Alya simmered down and wanted to chat to her best friend about her superhero-ing adventures.

“You didn’t know? Nadja Chamack broadcasted it. Apparently one of the people who got stung was recording a vlog and didn’t turn off their camera. It showed us transforming and fighting Ladybug!” Alya responded, with a grin.

Marinette did in fact caught a glimpse of the broadcast, before retreating to her room to try and open the Miracle Box.

“Most of the wielders are from this class! I’m Rena Rouge, Nino is Carapace, obviously Chloe’s Queen Bee since she revealed her identity once she had her miraculous --”

“HEY!”

“--Kim’s King Monkey, and Max is Pegasus. Apparently Luka is Viperion and Kagami is Ryuko.”

“WOW, THAT’S SO COOL! YOU’RE RENA ROUGE! MY BEST FRIEND IS A SUPERHERO!” Marinette overreacted and exaggerated her excitement, causing her pigtails to become loose, so as the hold of the hair comb nestled in her hair.

With a loud clang, the Bee Miraculous fell to the floor, catching the attention of everybody in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please COMMENT for any suggestions and please hit KUDOS!
> 
> This is my first(-ish) work here, so any criticism is welcomed.


End file.
